Rainbow Cookies
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Collins treasures every moment he has with Angel.


_A/N: I decided to call this fic "Rainbow Cookies" for several reasons:_

_1.) I always called them that as a child. I __love__ these cookies!_

_2.) I think the title stands out. It sounds kind of cute…it sets the mood for fluff._

_3.) GAY PRIDE, BABY!! _

_Enjoy!_

An overwhelming feeling of relief flooded Collins as he gripped the doorknob. He was _finally_ home after a long, awful day at work. He had made it. To be honest, thoughts of his Angel were responsible for getting him through the day.

A sweet, wonderful smell invaded his senses as he opened the door and stepped into the apartment. He wasn't entirely sure what it was. Cupcakes, maybe?

He leaned against the door in order to shut it.

"Angel! I'm home!"

He barely got to finish his sentence as a hyper and cheerful Angel bolted out of their kitchen area and flew across the living room. Though in drag, she was not wearing her six inch high heels today…this made her _extremely_ fast.

"Sweetie! I'm so happy to see you…I _missed_ you!" Angel squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Collins hugged her back, burying his face into her shoulder and breathing in her sweet scent. Almost immediately, he felt his mood begin to lift. It was like magic.

"I missed you too, Angelcake. I had the _shittiest_ day…" Collins released her from his grasp, pulling back to look at her.

"Oh, dear…" Angel cupped his face, stretching up to kiss him. "Well, why don't you go relax on the sofa while I take the cookies out of the oven? Then, you can tell me all about it."

Cookies…so that's what they were. Collins was far too tired to eat right now…even though they _did_ smell rather good.

"What kind?" He couldn't help but ask.

"The kind with M & M's in them. I like to call them 'Rainbow Cookies'." Angel grinned.

"That's nice…" Collins' mind was already beginning to wander to something much more appetizing...

Angel squealed, feeling his hand snaking up her thigh…

"Thomas!" The drag queen pushed his hand away, giggling madly. "I've got to go check on my cookies…"

"You're a _tease_!" Collins joked, eyeing up her legs. "That skirt looks _so_ good on you…"

"Don't worry…I'll make it up to you." Angel winked at him.

"You'd better. Or I'm gonna have to tickle you to death…" Collins grinned. That was Angel's weakness…being _super_ ticklish.

"Go lie down on the couch, handsome. I'll be there in a minute." Angel giggled. She turned away and began walking over to the kitchen.

After staring at her ass for a few seconds (it was hypnotic), Collins dragged himself over to their old, ratty sofa. He dropped down onto his side, eventually rolling over onto his back with his legs hanging off the end. He was exhausted.

Moments later, he could hear Angel's light, graceful footsteps entering the living room.

"How'd they turn out?" Collins muttered.

"They look rather good, if I do say so myself." Angel smirked, stopping just in front of the sofa. "Here…sit up for a second, please…"

Collins did so, allowing Angel to sit. Then, he lay back down…resting his head in her lap. She started stroking his hair lightly. He closed his eyes, sighing gently. This was _so_ soothing…he could feel the tension melting away.

"Honey?" Angel's sweet voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" Collins opened his eyes.

"Thank you for accepting me."

Collins raised an eyebrow, smiling just a little. "What do you mean, Ang?"

"Well, most people would be a little thrown off by how I dress. You know…sometimes I like to dress up and look pretty…and other days I just like lounging around in sweatpants and a T-shirt. I guess some people would find that weird…but you just take it as it comes…"

"You're welcome, Angelcake. And you're beautiful no matter _what_ you wear." The professor grinned up at her.

Angel blushed lightly at this. Smiling, she leaned down to kiss his forehead. Collins couldn't believe how happy he felt right now…a lot of people end up dying before they ever find true love. He felt incredibly lucky. Right now, he didn't even think about dying or poverty…none of that mattered.

When he was with Angel, he felt like a king. As if he had his own little piece of Heaven here on earth.

THE END


End file.
